


The visit....

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Breeding, Deep fucking, Double Penetration, F/F, Fem Jaune!, Futadom, Futanari, Futanari on female, Mating Press, Oral Sex, Rough fucking, Sex Toys, dub con, eventual loving sex, non con, vaginal sex'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Joan Arc thought she finally had won her freedom! Sent to visit her favorite aunts and finally far away from the grips of her prevented mother! Joan just knew she was going to be free with them in Menagerie! But the girl was soon to know that instead of being free she was simply put under new management...A new commission for someone that would rather be left unsaid!
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Kali Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Sienna Khan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	The visit....

"Are you sure that she is going to be ok?" Juniper asked as she looked down at her scroll the amber eyes of kali looked back at her as the faunus gave a small laugh.

"Oh, I am sure that she is going to be ok. Joan is going to  _ love _ being here! This is her treat after all. This is what she gets for being such a good girl for you." Kali said laughing softly as Juniper sighed, she knew that Joan was not talking to her training as well as she would have liked but that was another part of raising her children right. 

She had always had feelings for her daughter. Her youngest daughter was like a fruit that had just ripened and as much as she wanted to plunder it fully she could not bring herself to do it. 

  
  


"I know that but... she is going to be away from me for the first time in her life! I don't know if I can keep it contained if my baby is not here to suck out all the stress in me." Juniper said as she felt the monster that rested between her thighs start to stir. Juniper licked her lips as the feeling of the empty air on her dick made her glare down. 

She hated the fact that she had to be without her best cock warmer for almost a month but this was for the best. Joan did not and should not have had her own mother do this to her. This was a special part of her life and it was better if it was done by someone outside of the family. 

Juniper bit her lip as her dick slowly stretched out under the desk the massive cock almost reaching a full two feet in length began to poke the undesired of the desk as it began to poke up. 

The massive dick was searching hungrily looking out with an almost sentience as it tried to find its' usual sheth. Joan normally would have been under the desk her mouth finally  _ gagged _ and choking on her mother's cock but that was not the case for now. Junipers dick looked almost sad as it did not find the hot wet soft mouth of her daughter to place itself in. The dick twitched angrily looking hurt that it was not getting the service that it was used to as Juniper sighed.

"Are you sure she is going to be ok? I do not know if she can take the both of you at once."

"Oh, she is going to be fine Juniper! She is going to love me and Sienna! I mean after all, how can you  _ knot _ love us?" Kali asked the faunus futa giggled as Juniper rolled her eyes.

"Kali I know that you and Sienna can get a bit  _ rough _ when you want. I don't want you to break my daughter."

"Oh, we won't! She knows why she is coming here right?" Kali asked the futa smiling wistfully as Juniper coughed. The taller futa averted her crystal blue eyes as-

"About that...." Juniper said as Kali's smile fell as she blinked owlishly.

"Wait... Juniper you  _ did _ tell Joan why she was going to Menagerie right? She does know what she is coming here right?" Kali's eyes narrowed onto Juniper as the older futa coughed itno her hand.

"About that..."

"Juniper... if you did not tell Joan why she was coming... she is going to be in for a good surprise when I and Sienna show her how she will be sleeping. Or well when we  _ show _ her why she will not be sleeping most of the time." Kali said as even through the scroll Juniper heard the straining of fabric as the monster of a bitch breaker Kali barley kept hidden under her clothes began to push up in her dress. Kali licked her lips as Juniper felt an odd tinge of arousal overwhelm her minor sense of guilt at sending her daughter into the lion's den like a lamb to slaughter.

"Oh, my Juniper... I did not know that I would have such a... innocent child today. I hope you know that I do love the thrill of the  _ hunt _ ." Kali said licking her lips her eyes fully narrowed as Juniper coughed.

"Yes... yes I do Kali... but please try not to be that rough with her. I know she is... supple... but she is almost my daughter and I love her."

"And so do I and Sienna! We love Joan she is like a second daughter to us! After we lost Ghira and Blake got all grown up we need a new girl to...  _ spoil _ in our lives." Kali said grinning like a fox that had just been put in charge of the hen house.

"Don't break her too badly. A bit rough is ok but I don't want to have to teach her English again. And I need her to be able to talk in full sentences and walk ok?" Juniper asked making sure that Kali knew that while she could have a bit of fun with her daughter she could not get  _ that _ crazy with her. Kali was already getting that look on her face. And Juniper sighed deeply as she wished that her good friend would show her daughter some mercy when it came to her  _ training _ . 

"Kali... I know  _ that _ look in your face. What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing! Nothing! Just wondering how well Joan will be able to handle us... I wonder if she will rise to the occasion and be the best girl that she can be? Or will she  _ knot _ be able to handle it when I and Sienna show her what we are really packing." Kali grinned as Juniper gulped she felt a bit of sympathy for Joan before she shook it aside.

"Very well have fun with her and make sure she  _ knows _ that after you and Sienna are done with her I am next." 

\-----

_ Please watch your footing. _ Joan gulped as she looked up she had finally been set free!

"Finally! I'm free, I don't have to worry about being face fucked by my own mom every day!" Joan whispered as she stepped out of the bullhead. She had no idea why her mother had sent her to Menagerie but she only cared that she was going to see her aunt Kali and her Aunt Sienna. And that once she met them she was going to try to do her best to get to stay with them and never go back home again!

_ I'm not going to let her put her dick in me again. I'm going to live here with them and be happy and free! _ Joan thought as she stepped into the Menagerie air. Joan gasped the woman felt the hot humid air slam into her as she walked outside. She looked around as the mass of faunus walked out around her. She was the shortest out of all of them and the vast amount of deer, buck, tiger, bear and even what looked like a massive moose faunus with a massive pair of antlers walked out. 

Joan got out of her way as she saw the massive swinging mass of a dick that was held tightly between her legs. Her tight leggings showed off the cock on the futa that even put her mother's bitch breaking dick to shame.

_ How can she even use that thing? It's bigger than moms! _ Joan thought as she hurriedly walked out of the landing ramp. 

She began to search around as the sounds of water splashing the mix-matched jumbling of conversations and the heated mid-day air along with the oppressive heat washed down over her. 

"Where is she?" Joan asked looking out searching the crowd for her aunt and her ticket out of being a breeding toy for her mother and-

"Joan! There you are!" Kali shouted the futa saw her nieve and future  _ personal _ breeder walk off the ramp. The slightly taller futa waved at Joan as her eyes lit up!

"Aunt Kali!" Joan shouted as she sprinted towards the persona that would save her from her life! Futa or not Joan knew that she could always count on her Aunt Kali to get her out of something that was hard! Joan ran to her and almost jumped into her arms! 

Joan was spun by Kali the futa was much stronger than her as she sighed.

"There you are! How is my favorite niece?" Kali asked as she rubbed the human's head, she felt her niece's  _ massive _ chest push against her. Joan had breasts to match her own and she was just as wide and curvy as her mother.

_ You definitely took after the best parts of your mother's side of the family. I can't wait to take you back to the manor and make you scream my name. _ Kali thought before shaking her head there was a small groaning of fabric as Kali practically had to bolt her leggings to her side to keep her dick form springing up and battering Joan in her guts!

"Aunt Kali! I'm so glad to see you! I have so much to talk to you about!" Joan shouted as the futa put her niece down. She put Joan down rubbing her head as she smiled down lovingly at her. Kalie rubbed her long silky blonded hair taking her time to feel the hair up as she smiled.

_ Good. The perfect hair for pulling on when we get you alone. _

"Now Joan you can talk to me and your other aunt Sienna when we get back to the house ok?"

"What? Aunt Sienna is here too?" Joan asked not sure what to think about her. Aunt Sienna was always polite to her but she was always so intense about it that Joan did not always feel comfortable around her. Either way, this was her shot and she was taking it! 

"She sure is! And she says that she can not wait to see you! She has been asking a lot about you, you know?" Kali asked as she hooked her arm around Joan, on one hand, to prevent escape from her another to make sure that no other futa made a pass at her while she took her on the long walk home. 

Juniper had been clear that she and Sienna were also supposed to take care of Joan and that meant not to let every last futa on the way back grope her tits or spank that wide and fat ass of hers that  _ almost _ put her own ass to shame as she pulled her along. 

Joan was happy to be escorted by Kali even with the futa pulling her along she saw the eyes of any futa and some males roam over her. She saw the clear bulges in pants grow as she was dragged along. Joan let out a low whimper as she was steadily pulled through the massive Bazar of the island nation.

The heat was beating down on her oppressive and already an impressive layer of sweat had formed on her forehead. The sweat did not spare Kali in the slightest as Joan saw her body forming out under the outlines of her pale robes. She saw the outlines of her supple breasts smaller than her own but still at least a D cup. She saw her wide curvy hips and legs, her round and fat ass that even if she did not find women attractive made Joan blush. 

She also saw the  _ gigantic _ outline of her cock pushed up down into her skirt. Joan felt her heart skipping a beat as a dick that could even make her mom look small was thankfully and luckily soft in her dress as Joan sighed.

_ At least she is not interested in me _ . She thought as Kali tugged her alone softly pushing her elbow against her breast as she led her on.

"So you say aunt Sieena has been asking about me?" Joan asked she felt Kali pause for a second before she smiled down at her.

"Yes I do, in fact... if you ask me I think that she might have a small  _ crush _ on you," Kali said laughing a bit as Joan felt her cheeks heat up rapidly.

"What!? You think Aunt Sienna likes me?!"

"Oh calm down girl! You act like that is a shock! You are a beautiful woman and there is no reason that a futa would not find you attractive right? You should feel good that you are so pretty! I know you are going to make some woman or man very happy one day!" Kali said her smile hidden as she turned her head her golden earrings swung as she began to lick her lips.

_ And when I get you alone tonight? I don't think that you are going to be walking much on this trip. _ Kali thought as Joan nodded blushing not sure how to take her Aunt liking her but?

_ Maybe she will keep mom off me? Maybe she can protect me from her if it goes well? _

\-----

"Here we go! We finally made it!" Kali said as Joan gulped she had not been to the manor for a long time. Not since she was a kid really. When Blake was stilla round.

"Did Blake ever come back? I heard that she went to Beacon?"

"Oh, Blake? She... she met a certain... woman and she is  _ very _ happy with her." Kali said smiling as she ushered Joan into the house. Joan walked in taking off her shoes the rich smell of stained wood and fresh sea air filled her nose as she let out a full deep breath. 

"Is that you Joan?" A deep powerful voice asked as she spun, Sieena Khan once White Fang leader now reformed pacifist stood before her. She was taller than Kali with darker skin, blue eyes shorter hair, and bust. 

She was curvy like the woman but she made  _ no _ effort to hide the monster cock that was right between her legs. Joan felt her legs quiver just at the sight of the soft bulge that already made her want to ack off and hide in a corner.

"Um! Hi Aunt Sienna how are you?" Joan asked as she held out a hand-

"What? A handshake? Don't be a silly girl! Come and give your auntie a hug!" Sienna said walking up tot he shaking human girl.

_ You are just like a gerbil versus a panther. Good. _ Sienna thought as she wrapped her arms around Joan! She elicited a small eep from the girl as she picked her up! Sieena swung her a bit pulling her close to her getting a nice feel of her soft breast wide childbearing hips that were soon to be put to good use and getting a nice grope of her round and fat ass that Joan was always trying to hide for some reason. 

_ You are not going to be hiding that for much more. After we are through with you that ass is going to be on full display. Maybe a nice pink apron will do you some good? That and a collar on your neck just so that you know your place and you know who you really belong to. _ Sienna thought as she took a bit longer to get Joan to gulp into her body, making sure she knew each and every last inch of the curvy blond before she finally put her back. 

Sienna placed Joan down giving her a small nip on her ear.

"AHH! Aunt Sienna? What was that for?" Joan asked blushing as the futa faunus gently bit her ear making her whimper as Sienna flashed her a predatory smile.

"Oh don't worry about that my dear, that was just me being... _ friendly _ ," Sieena said taking her hand that was  _ still _ comfortably resting on Joan's ass making the female blush as the futa let her hand get comfortable as-

"Sienna! You are scaring the poor girl! If you keep this up she is  _ never _ going to take to her training later on." Kali said sighing playfully as Joan paused. 

"Huh? Training? What kind of training?" Joan asked blinking owlishly as Sienna purred. 

"Oh, you will see soon enough... as a matter of fact! Why don't we start it right now?" Sienna said as she  _ gripped _ Joan's ass hard. The woman let out a yelp of pleassure as her soft doughy ass was groped by the elder futa. She saw Sienna licking her lips as a downright predatory glare filled her eyes. 

"Um! Aunt Sieena your hand is on my but..." Joan said blushing as-

"Sienna! We can give her a decent meal first, can't we? There is no need to  _ rush _ things is there?" Kali purred coming to Joan's side boxing the female in as Joan felt two thick futa dicks hardening on her ass. Joan gulped as she suddenly felt far less safe and much more in danger as- 

"Um! Can we just get something to eat first!? I am hungry and-"

"Oh don't worry Joan we will make sure you are  _ stuffed _ by the end of today." Kali hissed into her ear making Joan whimper as a second hand landed on her ass and pulled hard-

"And don't worry if it's a bit thick. You might  _ choke _ a bit at first but you will learn to love it in the end...

\-----

Joan had to admit that Kali always made a good dinner. Meat stew with potatoes was her dinner tasty and spicy but quick, she felt like she was rushed to woof it down before both Kali and Sienna almost  _ dragged _ her to her bedroom afterward. 

"Aunt Kali? Aunt Sienna? What's the rush!? Why are you trying to get me to our bed so fast? It's barley dark!" Joan asked as she was ushered half pushed half-dragged into the bedroom. 

Joan did not know why they wanted tog et to bed so fast but she was just glad that she could tell them about her problems with her mother! 

She lost the chance at dinner because of it! Joan had been swallowing spoonful after spoonful of the soup that Kali and Sienna had almost force-fed her to eat. She had been fed so fast that she had  _ literally _ been spoon-fed the substance as-

"Aunt Kali! Aunt Sieena! I don't know why you want to take me to bed so fast-"

"Because I want to  _ breed _ that ass." Sienna hissed her dick poking up from her skirt as she glared down at her fresh new piece of human ass- 

"But! I need to tell you! My mom is a futa! She rapes my mouth every day! And I can't take it! I think she wants to get me pregnant! And I don't want to happen to me anytime soon!" Joan shouted as Kali and Sienna blinked both of them blinked at her owlishly before Kali gave her a soft motherly smile. 

"Oh don't worry about that dear. I'll make sure that your mother does  _ not _ get your pregnant for the whole year you are with us." Kali said smiling at Joan as-

"What?" Joan asked ass he felt her legs go weak. She felt like there was an electric current running through them as she began to falter. 

"I.. my legs... they can't move-"

"That's the special  _ sauce _ from the dinner girl." Sienna purred as Joan fell to her knees. Her body shivering as-

"There you go. Nice and on your knees. As you should be." Kali said as she flipped open her skirt, Joan saw the massive  _ spiked _ and knotted bitch breaking cock that even made her mother look small poke out and-

"Kali? What are you d- _ MPGGRR!?" _ Joan gaged as Kali took Joan by her hair and  _ jammed _ her dick right down her throat!

"There you go. Nice and soft!" Kali hissed whimpered as she slammed her dick to the knot! Joan's mouth and throat where torn open as Kali slammed her dick into Joan's tight throat!

"Fuck she has a nice mouth. I can see why Juniper wanted to break it in so much." Kali said as she began to roughly skull fuck the girl. Kali slammed her dick in and out of Joan's hot tight mouth. Slamming her dick to the hint of the small woman's mouth making her groan in pain and pleassure! 

Kalli's massive balls  _ slapped _ against Joan's neck making the human girl choke as Kali's barbs  _ tore _ her throat open. Kali wasted no time in skull fucking the small girl loving the way Joan's soft tight mouth gripped her cock! 

Kali shoved her dick right to the knot! Taking special care to not  _ knot _ the girl's mouth. She had plans for the Arc girl and she was going to make sure she got her first knot in a much more  _ special  _ place than her mouth!

"She really looks good like that. On her knees, her cheeks fully pushed out and her mouth stretched." Sienna purred as she began to stroke her cock. She licked her lips stalking around Joan looking down at the girl and licking her lips. She loved the way the poor blonde slut was getting that thick dark faunus cock shoved down her mouth!

She loved how fucking hard it got her own cock seeing that human on her knees doing what she was meant to do, and serve superior futa dick! 

"You are going to love her mouth! She's so wet and hot! It is even better than Ghira's!" Kali grunted cursing herself for speaking of her dead lover, Kali loved the wet smacking sounds of her balls slapping on Joan's neck, the way the girl made those cute choking sounds as her throat was bludgeoned by the thick piece of futa meat plowing in and out of her face!

Joan's eyes rolled into the back of her head the feeling of Kali's thick barbs  _ scraping _ against her mouth. The thick faunus futa dick was both longer and thicker than her mother's dick plowed into the back of her mouth!

  
  


_ Why does this keep happening?! _ Joan thought as she felt her head  _ jammed _ up into Kali's crotch! Joan felt her nose slammed inot the thick mass of Kali's pubes, the dark hairs pushed into her nose filling herself with the thick rough smell of pure faunus musk making tears well up in Joan's eyes as she felt that sheer massive knot that seemed to be the size of a damn melon push into her lips! Joan's mouth closes instinctively on it making her sweat.

_ I can't let that thing in my mouth! If she pushes that in my mouth I- _ Joan never finished that thought as Kali let out a yelp!

"Fucking take this you tease!" Kali hissed as she came! She took Joan's head by her hair and with  _ all _ the self-restraint that she could must she kept her knot from sliding into the thin perfect cock sucking lips of Joan as she gasped! 

Kali's balls swelled the massive near bowling sized balls swelled up and began to pules! 

Joan never got a chance to scream as he dick erupted down her mouth! Joan screamed as she felt the thick frothing faunus cum pour down her lips and straight into her gut! 

Even with Kali's dick  _ burrowed _ down into her mouth she was still not able to take all of the cum! Joan felt her gut swell as Kali kept cumming inside of her! Kali's thick boiling futa cum filled up her small guts rolling up past her clogged throat!

Filling up her esophagus as it finally reached her mouth overfilling it causing Kai's cum to burst out of her nose and mouth! Joan screamed a gargled cry of pain and bliss as cum shot out of her nose and mouth making her scream as Kali hissed.

"Bad girl! You are going to pay for that! Making a mess like this in my room? You are going to be punished severely!" Kali hissed before she yanked her dick right out of the little slut's mouth! Joan gave a gasp of pain and shock her body vomiting up the cum that had overfilled her esophagus as she gagged! 

Joan threw up the cum getting most of it out her lungs burned in pain as she vomited harshly on the ground-

"Throwing up on the floor? Now  _ that _ is just not right!" Sienna said as she easily slid a ball gag on Joan's mouth. Joan let out a scream of pain as she felt her mouth gagged. The small human felt ropes tied behind her back. Tying her hands together as she was lifted up!? 

Joan tried to kick and scream but her legs refused to move, she felt like they had been dipped in jelly and were trying to walk through syrup. Joan looked down as Sienna lifted her up. Joan whimpered as both Kali and Sienna angeled her between them. Both of the faunus futas held Joan in mid air, Kali putting her dick now filled with all the lubricants of Joan's throat at her pussy and Sienna spreading the soft fat of Joan's ass she began to knead her ass cheeks.

"There you go. Now that is a nice soft and fat ass. I can't wait to brand it."

"Easy there. Wait till you knock her up then you can put your mark on her. After me that is." Kali said as Joan looked in her aunt's eyes her blue yes crying hot tears as she shook her head.

"Oh don't worry Joan this will only hurt for a second. Now on three! One! Two-" Kali never got to three as both she and Sienna  _ dropped _ Joan onto their dicks! There was a muffled scream that escaped Joan's lips as Kali's massive bitch breaker cock tore through her pussy, breaking past her virgin pussy lips tearing through her hymen and slamming into her womb!

The well-lubricated dick pushed easily into Joan's pussy making the woman scream! 

"Fuck she is tight! Her pussy is melting me!" Kali hissed as the wonderful feeling of Joan's pussy massaging her dick filled her head. Kali groaned as her human breeding stock was dropped on her dick making her grunt.

"Fuck! Now, this is a tight ass!" Sienna hissed spanking Joan's ass she slammed her cock right into the unlubed human's ass!

The massive thick  _ un lubed _ dick stabbed right into Joan's ass. The unlubed dick tore the poor human's ass in two as it speared her!

Fresh tears left Joan's mouth as Sienna slammed her dick to the hilt!

"There you go, nice, warm, dry and tight! Just how I like my breeding sluts!" Sieena said biting Joan's ear making sure she felt her fangs sink into her pale supple flesh! 

Joan cried out as the feeling of that massive faunus dick tearing up her tight pale ass filled her head! Sienna's dick split her in two the dry un lubed dick pushed to the hilt! Only stopping at the knot at her base as she grunted in pleassure. Purring in satisfaction as she gave Joan's ass another hard slap!

_ Whack! _ Joan screamed as Sieena spanked her ass making sure that the pale human's ass was turned red as she looked over at Kali and grinned.

"So what do you think you want to knot this bitch and make her our permanent slut?"

"Sienna! Oh, you know that I want to do that but don't call her a bitch! She is our  _ pet _ our little human breeding pet so let's play  _ nice." _ Kali said as both her and Sienna grinned giving Joan no chance or mercy to resist as they pulled her half off their dicks! Joan's screamed before both futas began to slam her back down on their dicks and began to bounce her up and down their cocks! 

Joan screamed as she was fucked like a cheap whore by both massive faunus futa. The two futas slammed their dicks in and out of her poor abused holes. The poor humans was treated like a living condom as she was fucked up and down by the two futas!

Sienna and Kali both grunted and growled slamming their dicks in and out of Joan's poor abused holes! Both of them pushed their dicks in and out of Joan's body, the girls guts bulging out as Kali's massive bitch breaking dick tore her guts in two, and her ass burning in pain as Sienna's cock made sure that her ass was never going to close right or return to its original shape again! Both of them determined to break in and mold Joan's holes into the perfect cock sleeve for them to find! 

"Fuck! She's tight! I think it's time to fix that!" Sienna grunted as Kali nodded, her face covered in sweat as she felt her dick  _ massaged _ by Joan's nice, hot and snug velvety cunt! Her dick was getting the massage of her life as-

"AH!" Kali grunted as at once both her and Sienna slammed their knots into her at once! The scream that was torn from Joan's lips broke past the gag as both futas knotted her!

The massive melon sized knots slammed into her twin vulnerable holes making her squeal in pain before she felt them  _ rut _ . 

The twin futas rammed her like a slut! They slammed their dicks in and out of them as she was torn in two! The knots locking them in place and making sure there was no way Joan would ever escape! Both of them pounded into Joan before they came! Both of them erupted into her! Joan's womb was  _ flooded _ with thick futa cream making her cry out! She has instantly knocked up her ovaries flooded with a gallon of thick futa cum! Joan's eyes rolled up as both her ass and pussy were packed with the ick cream! She shivered as she felt the dicks puling deeply into her making her whimper as she was finally bred and knocked up by twin thick futa cocks!

Joan was held in mid-air as both futas panted heavily both of them breathed under labored battered breaths as-

"And now we are done," Sienna said as Joan felt something  _ snap _ in place on her neck?! Joan whimpered as Sienna slipped a tight collar on her neck with a long leash attached to it as Kali grinned.

"Welcome to your new life, Joan."

  
  



End file.
